Itsumo Soba Ni: A Series of Fifty
by Siltur-chan
Summary: A series of fifty short stories dedicated to Mori and Haruhi. Suggestions welcome! Made for the Silence: A Mori and Haruhi Club on the For Richer or Poorer Forums. Part one: Itsumo Soba Ni; Part Two: Marshmellows; Part Three: Concern
1. Always Beside You

Itsumo Soba Ni

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran or any related media. Period. I'm a college student so don't bother wasting the time trying to sue someone with no money.

Author's Notes: I would suggest listening to the song _Itsumo Soba Ni _while reading this clip, and if you look at the lyrics hopefully you'll see how they relate. This is the first in a set of fifty short stories. Enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think!

Without a word he had always been by my side. Why didn't I see it? Every time Hikaru broke my heart he would listen as I spilled my sadness and tears. He was always so gentle when he took me into his arms and just held me, letting me cry all over his shoulder. Even when I couldn't find the words to express my pain he understood and, somehow, managed to soothed me. With him I felt as if everything would eventually get better and, one way or another, things would be right in the end.

It wasn't until yesterday I learned that he had finally snapped at Hikaru for hurting me so much...I don't know why he did it.

_The boy's eyes narrowed upon sighting the familiar red haired demons that lived to torment his beloved. Why couldn't she see that Hikaru was not ready to be with someone? Why did she keep letting him break her heart when she could have him...? He had had enough of this. Without a word he picked the offending twin up by the collar and slammed him against a wall._

_"Stop hurting Haruhi," was all he had said before letting the scum drop to the floor. No one tried to stop him as he had walked away._

I haven't really known him that long—perhaps a year at most. That first day I walked into the club he seemed so distant as if he didn't care that I was there—even Kyouya managed to show more interest by shoving my debt in my face—but there was always something different about him. The moment I called out his name he rescued me from the embarrassment of being snuggled endlessly by Tamaki I realized it, and I've always felt like I've been missing something. Could it be there is something more to him?

_He could hear the distinct sound of crying. It wasn't the typical high pitched fit of the typical Ouran female, and his curiosity was instantly sparked. With practiced silence he slid into the shadows to investigate, and what he found caused his heart to clench within the confines of his muscled chest. She was crying again. Giving a slight sigh he moved to sit beside her and simply pulled her into his lap. This time, though, she didn't struggle against it and just began to sob into the blue fabric of his jacket._

_"He...he broke up with me," she finally choked out. His heart would have broken at the pained sound of her voice if he hadn't been sure it was for the best; if only he could take away her agony..._

For days after Hikaru broke up with me he was always somewhere nearby. It was as if all I had to do was think about needing him and suddenly he was there. He never really said anything to make me feel better, but just knowing he was there made me feel like I could carry on. Those days were the first since my mother's death where I let myself depend on someone else, and I don't regret a moment of them. I just...wish I knew how he knew I needed him so badly.

_The boy leaned against the wall and watched her as she chatted happily with her customers. Her smile faltered every once in a while, but for the most part it seemed like things were well on their way back to normal. "Thank you," the sudden sound of the Host Club President's voice caused him to glance sharply towards him. In answer he simply raised a brow. "Even if she hasn't realized it yet...I am glad she has you." For Tamaki to be so selfless when it came to Haruhi was shocking. He had expected the prince-type to make his move while Haruhi was vulnerable, and, instead, it seemed he gained Tamaki's approval? Odd._

Today he walked me home. I didn't really understand it, but I was grateful for it. This morning I forgot my umbrella, but it seemed I wasn't destined to get soaked. Just as the storm broke he appeared at my side with his umbrella in hand. But it was more than that. He went home with me and held me when the lightning and thunder became violent. I pressed my ear to his heart and I was shocked when the most beautiful sound echoed from his chest. He sang me to sleep.

_A small smile curved the edge of his lips ever so slightly as he glanced down at her. The storm continued to rage outside but here, in the circle of his arms, Haruhi was asleep with a peaceful smile on her beautiful face. How had he ever managed to be so lucky? When Ranka came crashing in he stopped at the sight of his sleeping daughter in the boy's arms. For a moment there was a tense pause in which the host figured an angry rant was coming, but then the girl's father gave him a small smile before disappearing. The boy didn't move until Haruhi woke and proclaimed she would have to cook him dinner to thank him for walking her home._

I asked him to stay for dinner. What was I thinking? Why would a rich guy like him want to bother with something I had made? And yet...he just smiled and nodded. He didn't say much, which gave my dad plenty of chance to talk, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of him. I don't know what's wrong with me.

When I was asleep in his arms I had a dream. We were standing on the beach just watching the light of the sun reflecting off the water. After a few moments of silence he pulled me to him and then...we kissed.

_The boy bowed thanking her in his quiet way for the wonderful meal she had made for him, and poor Haruhi couldn't help but blush under the force of his gray gaze. Ranka gave a small smile as he watched them even as the hyperactive cogs began to turn in his head. "Would you be willing to walk my dear Haruhi home tomorrow? I get so worried about her and tomorrow night I have to work late!" he proclaimed dramatically as he tossed a hand over his eyes. Both teens blushed._

_"I'm sure he has things to do! I'll be just-"_

Why was Dad so insistent on someone being with me? You would have thought for all the fuss he was making that it was going to be _days _until he came home instead of just a few hours. Sometimes my dad can be so...dramatic. I do have to admit, though, that I was glad for the company. He didn't say much but I just kept smiling around him. And thinking about my dreams. Lately they've all been of him and me in normal situations and, somehow, the dream always ends with a kiss. Could it be that...I like him? Crap. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Somehow Ranka had talked the quiet host into walking his daughter home every day and the two had begun to count on the time together. He would sit by with a quiet smile as she would struggle with geography before finally giving a suggestion that would point her in the right direction. Every time she finally got an answer Haruhi would give him her most brilliant smile and move onto the next question leaving a blushing senior in her wake. _

_After two weeks of life being like this the boy was quite certain that he never wanted it to change. Mitsukuni had all but ordered him to spend time with the girl (secretly hoping his friend would finally confess his silent love for Haruhi), and so he didn't feel guilty about their endless hours together. It wasn't until a trip was announced that the difference could be seen..._

When Tamaki announced a trip to the beach I felt my heart skip a beat. It was as if someone was handing my dream on a silver platter but had left the best part back in the kitchen; and yet, I was excited. Even if I knew it was impossible I let myself daydream that he would walk with me down the beach and there, in the light of the setting sun, we would kiss. Ick...I'm waxing romantic. Great. What's next? Love poems? This isn't going to help my studying on the trip...Then again, maybe I can ask for his help just so I get to spend time with him!...and get homework done...

Vibrant reds danced across the sky as day began to fade into night. Haruhi gave something of a wistful sigh as the sun began to head towards the horizon and her wide brown eyes were glazed with the visions of her dreams. There on the beach she could see Honey tackling his guardian and friend as his bright laughter carried on the wind—if only she could be the one down there with him. She gave a tiny smile before turning to go back inside to get her book; Haruhi was heading on her own walk down the beach. If only she had seen the clouds looming to the south she might have reconsidered...

It wasn't until the first crackle of lightning lit the sky that Haruhi even noticed the way the wind had begun to whip at her clothes and the darkness that had fallen while she had read three chapters in _Elantris_. Her knuckles turned white as she glanced around wildly to find a place to hide, but the beach was barren. Giving a whimper she collapsed into a ball throwing her arms over her head as the storm whirled towards her. Inside the hotel a particular host froze and glanced up at the sky, his dark brows knitting in a frown. Between one breath and the next he had disappeared out the door leaving the rest of the Host Club in his wake.

An eternity passed as Haruhi sat curled up helpless on the beach, and her rescuer felt the stirring of panic as the first drops of water hit his bare arm. _I must protect her_, he thought, lengthening his stride in hopes of finding her faster.

The first raindrops crashed onto her pale skin causing her to twitch in terror—rain meant that the storm was closer. It wasn't until she felt her weight shift and the contact of warm skin that she noticed he was there. With tears running down her face Haruhi looked up at him and gave a strangled sob. Every time she had ever needed him...he had been there. Every time. Shaking the girl threw her arms around his neck and clung to him even as the rain began to fall at a furious pace.

Haruhi was at a loss for words, and so she tangled her fingers in his wet hair. A blush traced her features as she realized how close his lips were and her gaze flickered briefly to rest on them. "Mori... I-" The girl didn't have the chance to choke out the rest of her confession as his lips came to rest on hers in a gentle kiss.

Above them a brilliant flash of light appeared, but for once the girl didn't quiver even as the following sound rumbled through the stormy air. Haruhi was so lost in the feel his kiss that everything, even her homework, seemed to fade away. When he finally pulled away they were both a brilliant shade of red, but she was smiling. "Mori..."

"Ah," he said with a slight grin. And then, by way of answer, he kissed her again.

Not too far away (hiding behind some bushes) the rest of the Host Club watched in wonder as Mori discovered the best way to keep Haruhi from worrying about thunder and lightning. Hikaru stood with a bowed head and his fists clenched at his sides—he couldn't understand it. Tamaki, smiling softly, moved to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He has always been by her side." The red head glanced up at the Host Club President with a frown. "We have to let the best man win, Hikaru. For her sake."

There was a pause before the Hitachiin gave a nod. Who could ever stand in the way of true love? Haruhi deserved all of the love in the world...all the love Mori had to give.

Finally pulling away from Haruhi the wild host gave her a gentle smile before whispering in her ear, "_Itsumo soba ni_."

Yay end of first short story! This piece is the first in a set of fifty Mori x Haruhi fanfictions I will be writing in honor of the Silence: A Mori and Haruhi Fanclub on the For Richer or Poorer forums. One down and forty nine more to go! If you have a suggestion for a theme/idea/setting/or-anything-you-want-to-see you can either go to the FroP Forums and give me your suggestions on there or you can leave them in your comments. I'm hoping to get one up a week, but we'll see how my inspiration goes. This one is dedicated to Mori...because he's so amazing.


	2. A Hot Cup of Chocolate

Author's Note: Hey! This is Siltur-chan back with another MoriHaru short story! This one was inspired by the request for a winter inspired fanfiction. This one is for you Kuroneko-chan! Hope you enjoy. Also, because I neglected to explain in the chapter before... "Itsumo Soba Ni" basically means 'always beside you'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a bag of marshmallows.

**Marshmallows**

To say that Haruhi was upset would have been an understatement. Her nose was running, it was freezing cold outside, and (due to the idiotic antics of none other than Tamaki) she had been unable to do her homework last night. In such a condition it wasn't really shocking that she sauntered into the Third Music Room with a scowl on her face that would give the Low Blood Pressure Beast a run for his money.

Without a word the 'natural' host threw her schoolbag onto the couch (mentally wincing when she realized that she had just tossed books so carelessly) before sitting down. Muttering to herself Haruhi wrapped her arms around her small frame and glared at Tamaki as he made a move in his direction. For the first time the men of the Host Club understood why it was better to live in a corner with a happy woman than a wide house with a bawling woman—finally Proverbs made sense!

Kyouya, in an attempt to shake her free of the mood, flipped open his notebook and was about to open his mouth to deliver another addition to her debt when her brown eyes snapped in his direction. "If you add anything to my debt, Kyouya-senpai, I will never come back," she hissed. This was the epitome of shocking behavior, but when one was sick, cold, and had a mountain of homework to do anything was possible. The Ootori snapped his mouth shut.

It was then that the most shocking thing to date (according to Renge) happened. Without a word Mori sat a tray on the table in front of Haruhi and took a seat next to her. He then proceeded to drape a blanket over her lap that Hunny had sent him over with before pouring her a cup of hot chocolate. Haruhi simply stared at him. Finally he dropped a few marshmallows into the hot chocolate before offering it to her with a small smile. The girl paused giving him a confused look before blushing and taking the cup. Mori had noticed that she was cold. Carefully she took a sip of the warm liquid and gave a happy sigh as warmth began to spread through her body. Slowly a smile pressed its way onto her features as she finished her cocoa.

When at last she had finished the costumers, who had arrived somewhere between the marshmallows and the happy sigh, let out a collective squeal. Shaking her head Haruhi simply settled the cup on the tray before giving Mori her most dazzling smile. "Thank you, Mori-senpai." Mori blushed.

"Takashi." Everyone in the room, excluding the ever oblivious Tamaki, stopped to stare at them.

"Takashi," Haruhi repeated earning a gentle pat on the head from the quiet senior. "Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have some more cocoa?" He gave a soft nod and moved to pour some more of the liquid for her. "With marshmallows?" Mori grinned while another host glanced up from his cake to give a triumphant grin. Hunny knew the suggestion to take her the blanket would pay off.

Ending note: If you guys liked this one I do have a possible sequel I could write. Let me know what you think. As always reviews, comments, suggestions, and such are appreciated. Many, many thanks to Quill and Saber and Alc Fluteo for reviewing, and many thanks to those of you who put a watch on this story.


	3. Concern

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took so long! Life at college got chaotic, but when I received a reviewer suggestion I couldn't help but take a moment to write this. Enjoy! And thanks to Lady Of Light 4 the elves for the idea!

Disclaimer: If I owned it Haruhi would never blush at Tamaki. Ever.

**Concern**

The ride back from the beach was too quiet. Haruhi had thought that getting a ride with Mori and Honey would be a great way to avoid Tamaki's apologies and the twins' wandering hands, but she had forgotten just how quiet Mori could get.

At that moment the senior was staring placidly out the limousine's window watching the scenery roll by with Honey's small body tucked easily next to his. Haruhi frowned slightly; how did he manage to go through life saying so little? As if feeling her gaze Mori turned to look at her his handsome face stoic as always; reading him was like trying to understand Kyouya: impossible.

"Haruhi?" his warm voice cut through the silence and echoed pleasantly through the girl's small frame.

"Yes, senpai?" She offered him her best natural smile as she pulled her attention away from her thoughts and into the moment.

He gave her a measured look before giving her a simple answer. "Be careful." If that wasn't cryptic Haruhi didn't know what was, but as the senior turned back to the window she let the matter drop. It seemed Mori didn't consider the discussion up for debate, and so she had no choice but to contemplate his few words in the draining silence.

Haruhi was staring off during Host Club for the hundredth time that day, and Kyouya was starting to become annoyed. Even the girl's most devoted followers were becoming bored with her lack of attention, and just as the shadow king was about to send her further into debt the light weight of a hand on his arm stopped him. "Neh, Kyou-chan, can I handle this?" Kyouya turned his slate gaze towards the bubbly senior at his side and simply lifted an eyebrow. Why would Honey want to bother with Haruhi's lack of attention when there were ten fresh cakes sitting on his table. The cool type considered the situation for a moment before nodding ever so slightly—it would be interesting to see how the scene played out.

"Haru-chan," the boy chimed as he pounced on the unsuspecting girl. "Can you help me with something?"

Startled back into reality Haruhi almost fell out of her chair in shock, but a last minute saved kept the pair from tumbling to the floor. "Hm?" She gave a confused, dazed, sort of blink before sliding back into the moment. "Oh. Yes, of course."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts away Haruhi stood with the senior still attached to her arm. "What do you need?"

Honey answered by simply dragging the girl off to the snack closet where all of the cakes were closed and pulling the door shut. "Are you feeling alright, Haru-chan? You haven't been able to focus at all!" He smiled sweetly at her, but if one were to look closely it would be easy to spot the wicked little glimmer in his bright brown eyes.

"It's nothing, Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled at him, but the gesture didn't quite make her shine like it usually did.

"Neh, does this have something to do with what Takashi said in the car on the way home from the beach?"

Haruhi gaped at the boy. How had he known about what Mori had said? She had been almost certain the cake loving host had been fast asleep when his guardian had spoken, but maybe she had been wrong. Her only answer was a faint blush.

"Takashi was very worried about you, Haru-chan. I had to keep him pinned so he wouldn't hurt those stupid boys." Honey beamed at her. "It would have been bad if Takashi had gotten a hold of them when he was that mad."

The female host managed to turn just a little bit redder. "He...was worried about me?"

Honey's impish glimmer exploded into a full out triumphant expression on his childish features. "Of course he was! He cares about you." That gave Haruhi pause; if anyone understood the silent senior it was his cousin, but why would he bother to pass out all of this information? It didn't make sense.

"Now, Haru-chan, you need to stop being so distracted during Host Club, or Kyou-chan is going to add onto your debt. Okay?"

So that was it, Honey didn't want Kyouya to add to her debt. "Okay, Honey-senpai." It seemed that things were settled for with that the boy bounced out of the room with a cake in hand and a bright sort of smile on his face. After a moment Haruhi followed after him a more aware air clinging to her.

And then she made the mistake of glancing over at Mori.

The wild type's dark gray eyes were locked on her as she moved across the room, and she froze when their gazes met. She blushed once again and gave him a small wave.

_He cares about me...? _

Haruhi didn't notice it, but she was smiling at him.

Author's notes: So I am not sure how I feel about this one. It feels a bit strange compared to my other pieces, but it may have to do with how out of practice I am. Let me know what you think, and a million thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alters. I appreciate it. Feel free to leave story suggestions and comments, and let me know if I should do the story of Mori at the beach.


End file.
